Solo tu y yo
by K.Bellatrix
Summary: Después de que la guerra terminara y el gobierno de Snow fuese derrocado, Katniss y Peeta demuestran el porqué decidieron estar juntos, seguros de su amor y la tranquilidad que le da uno al otro deciden permanecer unidos, él la ama y ella a él, aunque no lo diga muy a menudo, en esta historia relataré porqué no puede vivir uno sin el otro.
1. ¿Bailamos?

**Hola chicos! He decidido escribir acerca de The Hunger Games porque me he leído los libros otra vez y esa llama de amor por la historia volvió a mí. Estas viñetas están inspiradas en la tabla de la comunidad 30 vicios de Livejournal llamada Tabla Ilusioria, serán 30 capitulos que iré subiendo poco a poco. Saben que los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, y yo hago esto por amor al arte, espero les guste. Esta es la viñeta numero 27. ¿Bailamos?**

/

 **¿Bailamos?**

Alguien llamaba a su puerta. Era raro porque no esperaba a nadie ese día, de hecho no esperaba a nadie nunca.

Envuelta en una manta en el sofá, frente al fuego, recordaba imágenes del pasado: una Prim sonriente mirándola con admiración y amor, y tras de ella a ese gato rebelde con quien nunca se había llevado bien; la extrañaba tanto que apenas recordarla hacía su corazón añicos y se sentía la persona más vacía de todo Panem. Dudaba de salir del reconfortante y cálido lugar donde se encontraba envuelta para ir a atender la puerta. Por la mañana había divisado unos nubarrones grises que amenazaban con dejar caer su furia más tarde, y en esos momentos el aguacero ya se había dejado notar.

En la radio sonaba una melodía suave que siempre escuchaba pero nunca le ponía realmente atención.

Por fin, con pesadez, decidió atender la puerta, se levantó de su cómodo refugio y caminó descalza hacia la entrada de su casa, en la aldea de los vencedores.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que vio fueron esos ojos claros que siempre anhelaba ver, esos ojos que poco a poco se iban convirtiendo en los del antiguo Peeta, el chico de pan, su diente de león.

"Quería verte" Su voz era dulce y pacífica y tenía ese tono de protección que tanto le caracterizaba.

"¿Qué haces afuera Peeta? Te resfriaras"

"Lo haré si no me dejas entrar" Sonrió. Katniss había olvidado que le bloqueaba el paso "Lo siento, pasa" Ella estaba bastante distraída con su ensimismamiento anterior que no reaccionaba rápidamente como quisiera pero al dejarlo pasar recibió al rubio con un cálido abrazo, de esos que se daban siempre que lo necesitaban, de los que demostraban que no importaba por lo que pasaran ellos iban a permanecer juntos, y entre el abrazo, Katniss se aferró como si de pronto recordara lo que el capitolio le había hecho a Peeta y el terror que había sentido cuando la separaron de él.

"¿Estas bien?" Preguntó Peeta correspondiendo el abrazo pero extrañado que de pronto Katniss actuara así.

"Qué bueno que has venido" Se limitó ella a responder mientras lo guiaba de la mano hacia la cocina, sin quererlo soltar. Demostraba que una vez más, era mala para expresar lo que sentía pero que su amor por él era auténtico.

"Siento mucho no haber venido antes, tenía que rendir cuentas sobre mi estado a los médicos, ya sabes" Peeta aún no terminaba de recuperarse de lo que el capitolio le había hecho, cada cierto tiempo recibía llamadas que daban seguimiento a su caso, al parecer pasar tiempo en el Distrito 12 y estar con Katniss lo había mejorado indudablemente. "Horneé un poco de pan, y fui a recolectar algo de fruta para hacer jugo" Le mostró una barra de pan que llevaba en la mano y los frutos que llevaba en una pequeña bolsa.

"Pero no me respondiste ¿Estas bien?" Insistió mientras tomaba un cuchillo para cortar pan y desviando la mirada acercándose a la mesa donde hacía unos meses cocinaba la madre de Katniss, donde desgraciadamente había estado postrado Gale por los latigazos que recibió del agente de la paz. Peeta sabía que insistir no siempre funcionaba con ella. Pero así la amaba y aunque ella no dijera nada, él estaba dispuesto a estar ahí aunque fuese para un abrazo, una mirada o lo que fuera.

"Recordaba a Prim" Se limitó a responder ella, sin mencionar el terror que le daba recordar también cuando la habían separado de él. Trataba de darle menos importancia al asunto pero no podía, y él la conocía también que lo sabía, porque ambos estaban rotos por dentro y porque ambos habían sido víctimas de la crueldad de la guerra.

Katniss recargó los codos en la mesa mientras miraba atenta los movimientos de las manos de Peeta.

"Katniss" Cada que escuchaba a Peeta llamarla el corazón se le relajaba. "No es malo recordar, pero no vivas de los recuerdos, no te enfrasques, estamos vivos, rotos, pero vivos, no sabes lo que Annie haría por tener a Finnick con ella, aunque estuviese roto por dentro, pero tenerlo con ella." Esos ojos claros que estaban fijos en Katniss se desviaron, la música le llamó la atención. "¿Tienes música?"

"Es el radio" Responde Katniss aun absorta en sus pensamientos.

Peeta dejó el pan sobre la mesa y se acercó a Katniss, la tomó de las manos y la guio hasta la sala "¿Te gusta esa canción?"

"No lo sé, supongo"

"Vamos te debe de gustar, es una buena canción"

Él siempre sabía cómo relajarla o distraerla, el sonido de la lluvia se mezclaba con la canción que sonaba en la radio.

"¿Qué haces Peeta?" Preguntó mirándolo extrañada mientras el chico del Pan la abrazaba de la cintura.

"¿Me concederías esta pieza?" Pregunta el en tono muy formal, pero con una expresión juguetona, quería que Katniss olvidara por un momento su frustración y pensamientos

"Enserio, ¿De verdad quieres que hagamos esto?" Pregunta algo incrédula y un poco avergonzada, se sentía boba pero esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, no sabía cómo hacía Peeta para provocar ese efecto en ella.

"No, solo bromeaba" Respondió burlón, no la soltó y lentamente comenzaron a moverse junto con el suave compás de la música "Claro que quiero" Afirmó.

De hecho, quería abrazarla otra vez, quería tomarla suavemente del rostro y besarla y decirle que estaría con ella para siempre y que nunca permitiría que nada le quitara el sueño nunca más, que si era necesario pasaría en vela cada noche por el resto de su vida cuidándola de sus sueños, resguardando su tranquilidad.

"Escucha la canción" Pidió él.

Katniss asintió suavemente, mientras posaba su mano sobre el pecho de Peeta.

"Presta atención a lo que dice" insistió "Es como si te describiera" Y sonrió "Ella era la brisa en un día caluroso, el agua en una garganta seca, el verde de un prado hermoso" uno de los lujos que se habían podido dar era poder escuchar música, buena música, desde que el Capitolio era dirigido por Paylor.

Katniss no sabía porque la consideraba de esa forma, de hecho no se sentía nada parecida a la chica de la canción. "Soy todo menos eso" Reprochó, poco acostumbrada a recibir halagos, y de pronto tuvo un Flashback del momento en que Peeta le contó a Haymitch que era una excelente arquera, en los primeros juegos en que participó.

Descansó su cabeza al lado de la de Peeta y hundió su rostro en él. No sabía cómo lo hacía, él chico del pan era como si propagara en ella una tranquilidad infinita que no sabía que tenía.

"Eres más que eso" La silenció antes que comenzara a negarse. Peeta apenas quería moverse, no quería que se alejara ni un centímetro de él "Tan misteriosa, como el profundo mar, pero por dentro todo estaba alejado de la realidad" Le susurraba la canción, mientras bailaban bajo la tenue luz que iluminaba la pequeña sala "En aquella plaza la veré, ansío el momento que llegue el atardecer, como el verde de un prado hermoso…"

De pronto Katniss sentía esa calidez en su corazón, y mostraba aquella chica que podía ser solo con él, la que se permitía ser protegida, y refugiarse en los brazos de Peeta. Levantó la mirada para fijarse en los brillantes ojos claros de él, y permaneció callada unos segundos mientras seguía escuchando la voz de Peeta susurrándole la canción.

Poco a poco cercó sus labios a los de Peeta y selló ese momento con un beso para guardarlo por siempre en su memoria. Revivió esa chispa de energía que sintió en la arena al besarse, la adrenalina de correr por el bosque libre, la alegría de escuchar a los sinsajos, la frescura del agua en un día caluroso, el aire fresco de una tarde de Primavera, todas esas cosas hermosas las representaba Peeta con un beso. Y no podía negar en esos momentos, que simplemente lo amaba.


	2. Paso a paso

**Hola! Esta es la segunda viñeta, nos encontramos después de que la guerra contra el Capitolio terminara y Peeta y Katniss regresaran a casa, Peeta aún sufre los estragos de las torturas de Snow pero solo Katniss puede ayudarlo a salir adelante. Espero les guste esta viñeta. Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y yo solo escribo porque amo a estos personajes. Viñeta 02 de la tabla de ilusoria de 30 vicios en Livejournal.**

 **Paso a paso**

Sus manos rodeaban una taza de té caliente, su mirada clara se mantenía fija en ningún punto en realidad, la casa olía un poco a leña de chimenea y a comida hirviéndose, el lugar era cálido y acogedor, tanto como nunca le había parecido; acogedora no era una palabra con la que anteriormente hubiese descrito su casa en la aldea de los vencedores, pero cuando ella estaba ahí cualquier gélido lugar se llenaba de calor.

A su memoria llegaban imágenes que no sabía si eran reales o no, eran de una Katniss que no sabía si existía, en su cabeza esa chica era un monstruo, todo lo que tocaba lo destruía, quien la quería sufría, tanto como sufrió él en el capitolio, esos malos recuerdos no sabía si habían formado parte de su vida. En ocasiones, los impulsos eran tan fuertes que parecía que perdería el control, quería salir corriendo y de pronto una rabia le invadió, de pronto sus nudillos se tensaron y apretaban la pobre taza de té con fuerza.

" **Peeta"** una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, alguien le llamaba, la voz de un ser que se encontraba a menos de 1 metro de él. Una cálida mano tocó su hombro **"¿Estás bien?"** Era ella, la chica en llamas, tan rota como él, y que en su mirada podía percibirse preocupación. **"Yo soy real, estoy aquí, a tu lado".** Añadió a su pregunta, parecía que adivinaba por lo que Peeta estaba pasando.

Entonces Peeta recordó el beso en la arena, recordó su sonrisa cuando le entregó la perla mientras se disputaban los segundos Juegos del Hambre en los que participaban. Estaba seguro que esos recuerdos si eran reales, y esa sensación parecida a la adrenalina cada vez que la llegó a besar era auténtica. **"Lo siento, yo…"** Pero no sabía cómo y no quería confesarle que en ocasiones esa duda lo invadía y el terror de las imágenes que el capitolio había implantado en él lo confundían.

" **Lo sé, Peeta"** Se sentó al lado de él, en el comedor **"Perdóname"** Susurró.

Peeta fijó su mirada en ella. ¿Por qué pedía disculpas?

" **Yo te abandoné, te abandoné en la arena, cuando fue por mi Haymitch, y te abandoné aun después, cuando te rescataron, debí quedarme a tu lado, a pesar de todo el odio que sentías, debí haber intentado recuperarte, hacerte olvidar y en lugar de eso hui a otro distrito porque no podía soportar el hecho de que la única persona que me amaba no lo hiciera más"** Su voz se escuchaba quebrada **"Tu nunca me habrías abandonado si la situación hubiese sido al revés"** Tenía que sacar esa culpa que la invadía cada que Peeta pasaba por esos episodios tan duros para él **"Te habrías quedado conmigo sin importarte nada"**.

" **Katniss"** Dijo él con voz dulce y conciliadora **"Solo necesito que me digas algo".**

Ella asintió con una expresión ensombrecida.

" **Te quedarías conmigo siempre"** era todo lo que el chico del pan necesitaba **"¿Real o no?"**

" **Real** " Los papeles habían cambiado, y ahora ella estaba dispuesta a no abandonarlo nunca más.

Paso a paso, Peeta se convencía que lo que el Capitolio le había hecho no era tan fuerte como lo que sentía por ella, había avanzado un poco más, y lo hacía cada vez que estaba con ella. Acarició la mejilla de Katniss y le sonrió, definitivamente la amaba.


End file.
